Mary Winchester
*Apocolypse World |species=*Human *Ghost (formerly) |gender=Female |hair color=Blonde |eye color=Blue |family=*John Winchester (husband) † *Dean Winchester (son) *Sam Winchester (son) *Samuel Campbell (father) † *Emma (granddaughter) † *Deanna Campbell (mother) † *Henry Winchester (father-in-law) † *Millie Winchester (mother-in-law) † *Adam Milligan (step-son) |actor=*Samantha Smith (adult) *Amy Gumenick (young) |firstappeared=Pilot |lastappeared=}} Mary Winchester (née Campbell; born December 5, 1954 - November 2, 1983 ; resurrected in 2016 ) is a character on The CW's Supernatural. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest stars Samantha Smith & Amy Gumenick. History 1973 Unbeknownst to her, Mary met the future version of her firstborn son, Dean. She noticed him following her and John on a date, and violently confronted him before he revealed that he was also a supernatural hunter. She then took him back to her house, where he had dinner with her family despite Samuel's distrust of him. A reluctant Mary worked a case with her father and Dean. They learned that Charlie Whitshire had unwittingly made a deal with a demon in order to protect his father from abusing his mother. From Charlie's description, Dean realized that the demon in question was Azazel, who had killed Mary in the future. Dean made her promise not to leave her bed on November 2, 1983--the night she was supposed to die. However, when she learned that Azazel was targeting a friend of hers named Liddy Walsh, Mary and Samuel intervened, in the process inadvertently drawing Azazel's attention to Mary due to her skills and courage. Mary was terrified by the demon's interest in her. She spent time with John to try to clear her head. While he was in the middle of proposing to her, Samuel interrupted, possessed by Azazel. He killed John then revealed that he had also killed her parents, devastating Mary. He then pressured her into making a deal for John's resurrection and her having a normal life; in exchange, she granted permission for him to enter her house in ten years. Dean arrived too late to stop her, and was returned to his own time by the angel Castiel. 1978 Mary became pregnant with Dean. Mary's future sons arrived to prevent Anna Milton from killing John, thus preventing the birth of her youngest child, Sam, and the onset of the Apocalypse. She was vehemently against their presence because the last time she'd seen Dean, her parents were murdered. She also didn't want them getting her involved with hunting again. Mary fended Anna off to protect John and distract Anna while Sam banished the angel with a sigil. During this fight, Mary exposed her hunting background to John, and was forced to reveal the truth about herself to him. John was upset that she hadn't told her earlier as well as being angry at her parents for endangering her life by raising her like that. Mary led the rest of the Winchesters to a house her family had owned and kept stocked with weapons and measures against the supernatural for years. Sam taught her how to use holy oil against angels. While preparing to fight Anna, Mary demanded an explanation as to why an angel wanted to kill her from Dean, who eventually revealed that the truth about himself and Sam to her. She was stricken with guilt and horror at the thought of raising them as hunters, but Dean revealed that she had been killed by Azazel and John trained them as hunters instead while seeking vengeance. Dean suggested that she try to flee with Sam before the demon came for them, but Sam himself stated that she should just leave John. While shocked by her sons' words, Mary remained steadfast that she could not leave John because she was pregnant with Dean. Anna and fellow angel Uriel attacked after removing all the defenses the Winchesters had set up. Mary witnessed Sam's death at Anna's hands; however, when Anna turned to her, Michael possessed John, killed Anna, and sent Uriel back to Heaven. Michael also modified Mary's memories to remove her memory of meeting her sons as well as of the warning they gave her to ensure she would die as intended. Death Mary awoke on November 2, 1983 due to the sounds of Sam crying over the baby monitor. She entered his nursery to find Azazel leaning over the infant's crib. She mistook him for John and decided to let him soothe Sam so she could return to bed. However, Mary noticed a light flickering in the hallway and a television still on downstairs. She discovered John asleep in the living room. Much to her horror, she realized that the person upstairs was an intruder and rushed back to Sam's nursery, interrupting Azazel as he fed her son his blood--this is what Mary had given him permission for in 1973 without realizing it. Azazel used telekinesis to drag Mary up the wall and pin her to the ceiling, at which point he slit her stomach. She screamed briefly, alerting John, who ran into the nursery. She could not speak to warn him and stared helplessly at her husband and her youngest son before John noticed her blood dripping onto Sam and looked up; Azazel then set her aflame, burning her alive. Legacy In lieu of her body, Mary's uncle put up a headstone to commemorate her in Greenville, Illinois, where he presumably lived. Sam and Dean never met her uncle. They visited her headstone. After Mary's death, Azazel killed all of her remaining family, friends, and even acquaintances, such as her doctor, to hide his deal with her. Because her family and anyone associated with them died. For years after Mary's death, her ghost haunted the house she'd died in. Her death and Azazel's temporary presence drew a powerful, violent poltergeist to the house. Sam's premonition led her sons back to their childhood home to hunt the poltergeist terrorizing the family currently living in the home. When the poltergeist tried to kill Sam, her ghost manifested, first as a flaming humanoid figure that walked out of the closet of the room that used to be Sam's nursery. She apologized to him for allowing Azazel to feed him blood. She confronted the poltergeist, telling it to leave her house and let go of her son, before she sacrificed herself to banish the poltergeist from the house. What became of her soul afterward is unknown: the psychic Missouri Moseley believed that she ceased to exist and Ash later tells Sam and Dean that he had not found her in Heaven. However it has been revealed that destroyed ghosts do in fact still move on to their destined resting places and perhaps Mary and John simply do not want to be found. Appearances *"All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1" Season 3 *"Time Is On My Side" Season 4 *"In The Beginning" *"When the Levee Breaks" Season 5 *"The Song Remains the Same" *"Dark Side of the Moon" Season 8 *"Man's Best Friend With Benefits" Season 11 *"Alpha and Omega" Season 12 *"Keep Calm and Carry On" *"Mamma Mia" *"The Foundry" *"American Nightmare" *"Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox" *"First Blood" *"Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets" *"Stuck in the Middle (With You)" *"Family Feud" *"The Raid" *"The British Invasion" *"The Memory Remains" *"Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes" *"There's Something About Mary" *"Who We Are" *"All Along the Watchtower" Season 13 *"Lost & Found" *"The Rising Son" *"The Big Empty" *"Advanced Thanatology" *"War of the Worlds" *"The Bad Place" *"Wayward Sisters" *"Breakdown" *"Good Intentions" *"A Most Holy Man" *"Bring 'em Back Alive" *"Unfinished Business" *"Beat the Devil" *"Exodus" *"Let the Good Times Roll"}} References Category:Hunters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Eight Characters Category:Guest Characters